


Yes Sensei

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-con will be chapter 1 only, Post Season 4, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: After Cobra Kai win the All-Valley, the losers join up, but for some of them, maybe it will be a much larger union
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Kudos: 14





	Yes Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I felt that was going to cheapen this too much especially with the theme of non-con, so will be a multi chapter and dragged out, just may be a while before I write anymore.

“Remember in this Dojo the three tenets of Cobra Kai! Strike First! Strike Hard! No Mercy” John Kreese called out to his students as they surrounded the mats, Robby and Tory especially looked determined and proud as they yelled back “Yes Sensei!”

The door chimed as Kreese turned, grinning, to see a few defeated faces shuffling in. After Cobra Kai had won the All-Valley, Robby defeating Miguel with a crane kick, just to rub extra salt into the wounds of LaRusso and Lawrence, Kreese had turned to Daniel and Johnny and laid down his terms. Miyagi-Do, Eagle Fang, they were both just random words now. Those Dojos were no more.

Everyone he deemed worthy would join Cobra Kai, for free of course, he wouldn’t be able to force them to pay to join after all, but they would ensure Cobra Kai was a household name in the Valley once more. LaRusso was told to hang up any hopes he had of Karate, return to his dealerships, Kreese had offered Johnny a position at his right hand once more, Terry deciding after training Robby that he was too busy to hang around, he still had business assets to run and he had his vengeance on Daniel. Johnny had refused, and the last Kreese had heard, he was considering leaving town for a while. Apparently Miguel was very broken with that news.

“Ah, Mr Diaz, Mr Muskovitz and Miss LaRusso, so glad you could join us. Take your positions around the floor.” Kreese smugly said as they did, bowing their heads as they took their positions. The rest of Cobra Kai looked on impassively, except for Kyler, who smirked at Miguel, Robby, who clenched his teeth at the sight of them and focused on looking away from them all, and Tory glared at Sam, who glared right back at her.

“Now, let’s see, Miss LaRusso, Miss Nichols.” Kreese said as the two took their positions, bowing to him, Sam with more reluctance, before glaring at each other as they bowed to one another. “En Garde!” Kreese said as they began to prowl around the ring in a circle, assessing each other.

Tory charged first, yelling as she aimed a kick, Sam ducked under her high kick and grabbed her foot at the last moment, turning it and causing Tory to hit the mat, Sam tried to capitalise, aiming a punch, as Tory rolled away from it and got back to her feet. Sam feinted a punch to the right before swinging with her left, as Tory anticipated it, dodging it and striking Sam in the side with a furious punch, knocking LaRusso backwards and into Kyler, who shoved her forwards towards Tory again, laughing at her.

Tory then lunged at Sam again, determined to show her who was the better fighter, as she swung at Sam, Sam dodged backwards, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tory then went to kick her, as Sam moved again, dodging another attack from Sam before striking quickly, her fist a blur, as Tory hit the floor, glaring as she wiped blood away from her mouth.

“Finish her.” Kreese said simply to Sam, who yelled, her fist connecting with Tory’s cheek, sending her head back to the floor.

“Get up Nichols.” Kreese said simply as Tory got up, the two women bowed to Kreese before taking their positions at the edge of the ring again.

Sam looked resolutely forward, trying to ignore the look of disdain she could see Robby shooting her and the look of anger on Tory’s face. She could feel Kreese appraising her, judging her to have passed, and she felt a small smile slip onto her face.

The training session eventually wound down, until they were dismissed, as the others left, and Kreese himself left the building, citing business, Sam was alone in the dressing room, quickly finishing, she grabbed her bag and headed out of the dojo, heading down the alleyway towards where Miguel lived. As she walked down the narrow lit allleyway, she could see a group of boys ahead of her, all laughing and passing around alcohol bottles.

As Sam passed by, she heard jeering from the boys, and the clinking of bottles hitting the floor, hurrying her step, she could hear footsteps behind her, getting closer with every step she took. As she rounded the corner, the boys were directly behind her, breathing heavily, jeering, she only caught a few words of what they said as they stalked her.

“Beautiful.”

“Scream.”

“Hurt.”

Sam could feel herself shuddering as she moved further up the road, as they started shouting to her.

“Hey, sexy! Stop here and give us a show!”

Sam could feel their breath on her neck as they closed the distance, as she tried to move faster down the street, she felt one of them reaching out, and grab her, she spun around to face them, seeing there was at least six of them, all of them leering at her. She assessed her chances and thought about how to get away from them.

“Wanna drink, sexy?” One of the men slurred at her, as Sam shook her head.

“Thanks, but I’ve got to go, my boyfriend lives just around the corner.” Sam told the men, hoping they would take the hint.

“Why don’t you let us show you a good time?” One of the men leered at her.

“Get away from me!” Sam told them as they closed in on her, reaching out for her, one of them grabbed her arm and yanked her forward as she closed her fist, another held onto her arm as she swung it back, and she screamed, kicking out as the others tried to pile in as well, knocking Sam to the floor under sheer weight of numbers.

Sam could feel them grabbing her, trying to grope her, as she struggled against them, she kicked out, hearing one of them cry out, she kept going, as a couple of others tried to grab her legs, she felt one of them holding her arm start pressing his lips against her cheek, his hot breath on her face making her cringe.

“Get off of me, pervert!” Sam cried as she kept thrashing in their grasp, until she felt the pressure lift off of her legs.

“Pick on someone your own size, dickhead.” A new voice said from above her, looking over, she saw Tory of all people punching one of the others, the men holding her arms let go to deal with the new threat, and Sam struck, punching one in the face, knocking him down, the other, seeing most of his friends already on the floor, he began to run, as Sam stood there, shaking and crying at what had just happened, Tory chased after him, slamming into him from behind and landing on his back, striking him again.

Tory got up off of him and headed over towards Sam, seeing the men groaning, giving them all another kick for safety, she grabbed hold of Sam and began dragging her down the street, towards where Miguel lived.

“Are you alright, LaRusso?” Tory asked, eyeing her with concern.

Sam just nodded to her numbly, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She needed someone, anyone to help her, they needed to call the police, her dad, Miguel, anyone.

“We need to get you cleaned up, LaRusso.” Tory told her, stopping once out of sight of the men and helping Sam to sit down by a wall. She rummaged in her bag for anything to help, whilst Sam sat there, numb.

“LaRusso?” Tory asked her, worriedly, her voice sounded so far away to Sam, she could just see the shape of the other woman over her, hear a voice coming from far away, but all she could think of was what had just happened, what had nearly happened.

‘I need to move faster, if I stay here, they’ll catch me, they’ll finish what they started.’ Sam told herself, feeling bile rising in her throat as she said it to herself, she could feel herself getting closer to being sick, could see her vision blurring and the voice she could hear getting more and more distant.

“Goddamn it, LaRusso!” Tory yelled out as Sam threw up over her shoes, before sliding against the wall in a dead faint. “How am I supposed to get you anywhere now?”

‘What’s Miguel’s number again?’ She asked herself.


End file.
